Team Future Speed Project: Xtreme
Team Future Speed Project: Xtreme is a fanmade game, based of Dead or Alive Xtreme 2, featuring a head-full of Female Characters of Elite Warriors Battle Royale, Dissolution X, and Project 7 Zone, as well as some in RP Saga Story. Plot Team Future Speed Project: Xtreme, being a non-canon game, features no storyline. It is more of a compilation of a opportunity to play as the 7 character in the the Four Future Speed series up to that point. Characters Roleplaying Side *Stocking Rose/Anarchy *Panty Anarchy *Queen Fiona Blazela *Elizabeth Nickel *Roxie Nickel *Yumi - Ape Escape 3 *Sllie Lostness Elite Warrior Side *Naoto Shirogane - Persona 4 *Miyuki Takara - Lucky Star *Filia - Skullgirls *Mei-Fang - Acrena Heart *Lala Satalin Deviluke - To Love Ru *Asuka Kazama - Tekken *Oishi Kawaii - Shut Up! Cartoon Dissolution X Side *Ilana - Sym-Bionic Titan *Chun-Li - Street Fighter *Jun the Swan - Gatchaman *Terra Branford - Final Fantasy VI *Aqua - Kingdom Hearts *Asuna Yuuki - Sword Art Online *Nariko - Heavenly Sword Project 7 Zone Side *Kenchia - Project 7 Zone OC *Rushuna Tendo - Grenadier *Momohime - Muramasa: The Demon Blade *Bloom - Winx Club *Rei Miyamoto - Highschool of the Dead *Juliet Starling - Lollipop Chainsaw *Wonder Momo Gameplay/Partnership & Friendship Like Dead & Alive Xtreme 2, The game puts a strong emphasis on friendship; the player (playing as one of the women) must befriend the other girls by buying them gifts they enjoy from the various stores on the island. Doing so will increase the bond between the two girls. If the friendship between the two is at a sufficiently high level (represented by floating icons next to the girls portraits on the text boxes during conversations; the quicker they flow, the stronger the bond), the girl can be convinced to become the player's volleyball partner. After this is done, players must then ensure that the bond is kept strong to avoid the partner subsequently abandoning them. This can be done by giving additional gifts, spending time with the partner, and winning games together (or in same cases, letting the partner win against you). When a new player starts the game for the very first time, they are given a tour of the island by Lisa, who automatically becomes the default partner. From that point forward, any new vacations which are taken (without making use of the optional tour) will begin with a random girl approaching and requesting to become partners, although the player can refuse them if desired. Players can bestow swimsult as gifts to other girls, regardless of whether they are the current partner or not. However, the more revealing a suit is, the harder it is to get a girl to accept the gift. Again, players must ensure that the friendship level between their girl and the target girl is very strong to avoid having the gift returned. It is fair to say that the successful gifting of swimsuits is the main point of the game, as well as the most frustrating, as every achievement involves holding a certain complete collection (or several collections) of suits. Swimsult Selection *Stocking - Light Blue Bikini *Panty - Pink Bikini *Fiona - Red Hot Bikini *Elizabeth - Blue & Green One-Piece *Roxie - Black Bikini Top & Red Short *Yumi - ??? *Sille - White Bikini with skirt Mini-Games *Volleyball *Marine Race *Pool Hopping *Beach Flags *Butt Battle *Tug-of-War *Water Slide *Casino Games Trivia *This is the first time Elite Warrior, Dissoution X, and Project 7 Zone crossover over with the RP story both Steven and his wife ever. Category:Team Future Speed Category:Video Games Category:Crossover games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Sport Games